Mouth & Tongue
by Her Head In the Clouds
Summary: Starfire is talking to Robin, and all he can think about is the other languages she might speak and other boys she's kissed... RobStar


Hey guys! I hope the night is treating you well. This is my first Robin/Starfire fanfiction ever, so I hope it's good enough to have a home in the RobStar community. (So freaking cute, theirs is a fresh relationship of innocence and honesty.) They deserve more fluff, so adding to the pile, I give you mine. Enjoy!

::Dedication to Amozon28, who's been my ff-gal in the Teen Titans universe and beyond. Lots of love & thanks for being such a sweetheart! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mouth &amp; Tongue<strong>_

_**by: Her Head in the Clouds**_

_**November 4, 2011**_

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>nd when Starfire suddenly remembers a time when she was at the stop sign near the downtown shopping mall and she begins a new story, Robin can't help but feel his heart race.

(Damn it Robin, _pay __attention!_ She's finally home after being out all day!)

But despite his better intentions, even though his ears are _listening_ to her words, he doesn't _understand_ what she's saying. Or _scratch __that_ … he's not remembering what she's saying.

Not that he doesn't _want_ to remember (because she is his Starfire)… it's just that he _can__'__t!_

He can't… not since she said the word _'__perilous__'_ at the end of her last story, and its definition is all he could think about.

He can't stop thinking about how proper her… English is.

"… which is why the traffic lights of your society elate me so! I wouldn't dare say that it…"

(_Robin!_)

She's sitting next to him on the sofa, their knees are almost touching, her hands are soft and clasped in her lap, she's giving him all the attention in the world and… she's absolutely _radiant!_

And all he can think about her use of the words 'perilous'? Elate?

"… but regardless of the occurrences that come nightfall I think I shall request the mayor to…"

Occurrences?

English is easy for Starfire. She's using bigger words than he's _ever_ used in a whole lifetime! And how many months has she only been here?

"…and my senses were suddenly becoming impressed with this sense of euphoria!"

Funny, that's how he feels when she talks to him and stares at him with her big green eyes.

(Uh oh, she's smiling at me! _Respond_, idiot!)

Robin sheepishly grins back automatically but she's keen. Starfire's notices his slight discomfort.

"…Forgive me if I become too articulate in my vocabulary, Robin! Cyborg advises that I simplify terms to better adhere to Earth slang," she says to him with a shy smile.

(It's because _that__'__s_ pissing him off!)

"Uh…" Robin stumbles on his words. "No, I don't think you have to go through all that, Star. Take your time and do it at your own pace." She blushes and happily continues, leaving him still numb in the head as he tries to refocus and pick up on her words again. He fails.

One kiss.

ONE kiss they shared and Starfire's English was near academic, even if it was just a little reversed and choppy in places. It wasn't even at… _make-out __level_. Just a chaste, quick… _peck_. Before she, you know, shoved his butt onto the pavement with a death threat.

And still, she spoke like it was her second language in a matter of months.

At a personal place, that was impressive.

But Starfire's a princess. A _princess_.

_Politically_, that was an advantage. Anyone who came to Earth speaking Tameranian, would look for her as his or her ambassador.

And so Robin thinks, like math, putting two and two together:

If she's a Princess, having to learn about many new cultures and peoples… and lip contact is her ability and way of learning a language… If she needs to instantly pick up a native tongue… and all she has to do is press her lips to a member of that species… then…

(Come on, Robin. Don't put yourself through your _own_ torture.)

But he asks anyway.

"Hey Star?"

She stops storytelling and smiles warmly at his interruption. "Yes Robin?"

As he finds his words, his fingers find the collar of his cape and pull it uncomfortably.

"Ah…um…" He goes to rubbing his neck.

"How…ah…" Then scratching his head.

"How many…" Then scratching his cheek with one finger.

Starfire tilts her head, red hair falling over one shoulder. She blinks curiously. It's natural but to Robin, it's girlishly good-looking.

_Damn__it,_ he resigns, and lets out a big sigh.

"How… many languages do you speak?"

Instantly, a grin erupts as she proudly, and quickly, confesses to,

"Twenty-one! _Fluently_, but I have still to master another eight or so."

And just like that, Robin feels like dying.

( ... _What? _)

He can't help it! He's got an active imagination...

All he can see in his head now is a long, _long_ line of tall, strong, good-looking alien princes... all coming up to Starfire with their lips smacking and devilish smirks on their faces... just waiting to get a kiss from her like she's an innocent prize. It's...it's...!

And Starfire?

Starfire doesn't even seem to notice the war going on inside him. She suddenly hasn't felt more alive than she did thirty seconds ago.

"Oh Robin, it is thoughtful of you to take interest in my past. _Thank __you._"

And when she reaches for his gloved hand with rosy cheeks and a soft squeeze, his chest loosens considerably at her touch.

Because suddenly, all the other aliens out there she might've kissed are temporarily gone from his head.

Because now, he thinks maybe he wasn't just another language she wanted to pick up.

And because maybe…

Robin squeezes her hand back.

Maybe there's nothing to be worried about after all.

Well...

So long as he makes it his personal mission to prevent her from learning French, Spanish, German, Swahili, Hindi, Mandarin, Italian, and every other freaking language on the planet.

* * *

><p>~And there you have it! Nobody's kissing Starfire from now on, if Robin gets his way! Haha, that idea has been with me for years but I never got around to finally writing it down. I'm glad with the way it turned out though, because it was much shorter in my head. Now I now Tameranians can learn a language through any type of physical contact but since Starfire's favourite is by kissing I wanted to play with that. ;) <em>And<em> I'm not sure actually 'how many' languages Starfire speaks officially, but if you know you can tell me, I just made up the number. :) Well, I hope you guys liked it! Leave me a review and maybe I'll come back with more. :) But until then, stay gold and have a good November!

_Much love, Abby~_


End file.
